Connection, Past and Present
by Col Sanders
Summary: Little did Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy know but they had a many similarities in their life. After the events of OOTP how will they both change? How will they both adapt? Together of course. DMHP... more pairs to be added


Title: Connection, Past and Present

Chapter: 1- A New Opportunity

Rating: R/18

Chapter Rating: PG-13/15 For language

Disclaimer: Me… don't own Harry Potter and anything to do with it… I only lay claim to plot and a few original characters.

Harry looked out the barred window from his old rickety bed hastily assembled and thrown together for him by his uncle. He closed his blood shot eyes and looked up towards the full moon. The connection with the last remaining marauder to his fallen Godfather brought more tears to his eyes. _Sirius… _he miserably thought,_ why couldn't it have been me… So… so many have died for me._ He choked out a sob. He felt sick to his stomach thinking back to that time_ "Kill the spare…"_ Cedric Digory had died for him. Sirius had died for him. So many people had given their lives for his. He sat up, trying his earnest not to let the old springs squeak and looked towards his calendar. It was only two weeks to the next term.

"Boy, stop moving I've got that bloody job interview tomorrow!"

Harry laid back down slowly, feeling his bruised ribs. His uncle had taken the aggression of his lost job out on him for the past couple weeks after losing his business _or lack there of…_ Harry thought. _Stupid bastard probably scared off all his customers…_ He smiled to himself. At least the pain keeps away the nightmares. He closed his eyes and let his bruised and broken body relax.

"You stupid fucking bastard!"

Harry awoke to falling off his bed. He fell hard on his already bruised ribs and fractured arm. The force of the fall knocked the wind out of sending him gasping for air. What he called for came to a painful halt as it was kicked back out of him.

"You put one of your bloody curses on me didn't you!" Uncle Vernon wrenched him violent up to his beet red face by his collar. He spat in his face. His breath rank of alcohol.

"N… no…" Harry whimpered. He closed his eyes, hoping, preying to someone… anyone that it would stop. A sharp pain rocketed through his cheek as a fist impacted with it. The cold ground met him again along with another kick, this time to the stomach. He pulled his knees up to his chest, hoping for them to offer some protection against the onslaught. A kick to his face pulled him out of consciousness.

Harry awoke after rolling over onto something. He gasped in pain. His eyes managed to focus and found Vernon out cold on the floor nearby. He crawled over to his bed and pulled his glasses from underneath his pillow. Finally he gained his bearings. He looked towards the door and found it opened and unlocked. As quickly as he could he pulled up the loose floorboard and pulled the pillowcase, which contained his wand and his photo album. He straggled out of the house and signaled the Knight Bus.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Several weeks earlier…

Draco Malfoy opened his weary eyes to the sounds of crashes and pitiful screams of protest from House Elves. "Wha?" he asked the air in his weary state. He blinked his eyes several times, trying to hasten their adaptation to the darkness. Voices started coming from outside his door. His chest instantly tightened, hoping, praying it wasn't who he thought it was. His large oak doors were kicked in and he reacted automatically, reaching for his wand stashed under his pillow. He heard a quick spell and his wand was wrenched from his hand and his head thrown back against his head board. He caught the strange glimpse of a wandering eye before succumbing to the darkness.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Time to wake up… yes… come on…"

Draco opened his eyes slowly. He reached up to try and rub the sleep from his eyes to find his arm restrained. Finally he opened them fully and looked around the strange room. Wherever he was it was small, dark and very confining.

"Awake finally, good…"

Draco looked down from his present state and met eye to eye with Mad Eye Moody. He felt a shiver run up his spine. He could feel the strange eye looking through him. "What?"

"You really thought that you and your mother could escape the Ministry. You really should try and avoid being followed as easily as you did."

"We didn't-"

"-You tried evade us upon your father getting captured."

"We did nothing of the sort!"

"Enough lies… I've already got authorization to use this little mix…" He held up the small vile of clear liquid, shaking it around a bit. He brought it up to his prisoner's face. "Do you know what this is?"

Draco swallowed. He knew exactly what it was. "Veritaserum." He'd been under the nasty potion on more than a few occasions placed by both his father and some of his more colorful guests. His jaw was quickly grabbed and a few drops of the vile liquid were forced down his throat. He coughed forcefully upon being released, trying desperately to rid his body of the potion.

"It's useless. You can feel it… coursing through his system." He said, pulling the boy in closer and closer by the collar of his robes. "Pity… we'll let that run its course." He threw the boy back into the chair.

Draco watched as the man disappeared behind the heavy metal door that closed with a _clang._ He resumed his scan around the room looking for some sort of way to escape. He knew the secrets he'd die to keep, secrets that would kill I he didn't. Sweat started to move down his forehead as he found no weakness and only one method of escape from the room, the metal door which Mad Eyed Moody had just exited through. He looked down at his restraints. His restraints seemed to be his only chance. He pulled up his wrist and examined them. The thin metal was firmly attached to his wrist and to the chair. He cursed seeing that they were a muggle device. An attempt to pull his arm up only resulted in the contraption tightening further around his wrist. He continued struggling till he heard the lock on the door and it open.

"Well Mister Malfoy… it looks as if we will be having some time together…" A Strange Auror with said with an evil smirk that would have rivaled his fathers. "My name is Winston… I look forward to our conversations."

Draco watched the strange red eye that seemed to pierce his very soul. He swallowed hard.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco looked up at the man who'd been interrogating him for the past...he laughed to himself_ I can't even remember how long its been…_ Fighting the Veritaserum had made him vomit all over his already disgusting robes on more than several occasions. He coughed spitting on his shoes. He'd given up nearly everything he'd known. _Nearly…_ there were very few things that he hadn't told the Auror.

"Tell me Malfoy. How do you really feel about your father?" one of the Aurors asked.

Draco looked up at the man. It was one of the few things he hadn't told him. He gasped trying not to bend into the forceful potion. His stomach started churning again. "He's a SICK MOTHER FUCKER WHO DESERVES TO DIE! HE'S TORTURED COUNTLESS PEOPLE! HE'S RAPED MORE PEOPLE THAN I WOULD WANT TO COUNT, HE'S RAPED MUGGLES, HE'S RAPED MEN, HE'S RAPED WOMEN, BOYS, GIRLS, HE'S RAPED ME!" Tears were pouring out of his normally icy eyes. He took a breath of air "I WANT HIM DEAD!" He finally broke down. "I want him dead…" he started sobbing.

The door opened with a crash. In walked Albus Dumbledore. "This interrogations will stop this instant."

Draco looked up at his headmaster. Never once in his five years at Hogwarts had he heard the man have any spite in his voice. He lost his touch with reality and came back feeling the painful restraints being taken off and him being picked up out of his chair. It was after that the darkness reclaimed him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco awoke to voices. He tried opening eyes only to find them weighted down by what felt like some sort of cloth drenched in something that didn't exactly help his already disturbed stomach.

"Merlin, Albus how long was he put under it?"

"I'm not fully aware of all of the facts… until then we need to care for him and try to get him back to health."

"I don't really think him staying here is the best thing…"

"Please, this is the last place they would think to search for him. He gave up lots of valuable information that puts him in extreme danger. He is in more danger than Harry is."

"Albus… I've always trusted you… I'm not about to stop now. And if he tries to leave?"

"He won't…"

"All right Albus…"

Draco felt consciousness slipping again. Wherever he was he felt somewhat safe and secure after hearing it from Albus Dumbledore's own lips. The other voice though… it was familiar, but the owner escaped his mind.

A/N This is currently beta-less a kind of spur of the moment idea… this will be continued on and I believe will be anything BUT a one shot…


End file.
